


My Steps on Earth (By: Uchuu Sento)

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: VTuber World [7]
Category: Original Work, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, virtual youtubers
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Other, Outer Space, POV First Person, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: Brothers! Sisters! Good morning! Good day! Aaaaaand happy birthday to you! I came from space to save this world, the one and only Uchuu Sento! Pleased to be part of your family!Here begins a *space* where I'll be posting many and hopefully entertaining stories for everyone to know more about me, about outer space, and maybe even about yourself! I'm a civil servant from the Federation of planets and a writer, and sometimes I even make music! I hope the years we stay together are filled with great moments!Twitter: @UchuuSento (<- Actual existing account)
Series: VTuber World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609138
Kudos: 2





	1. The Civil Servant

When I was told to write down about my time on planet Earth I felt it was going to be a waste of time for both me and my readers, but that was just my pessimistic side coming out too early on the game. Truth is there’s too much to talk about my days here, my life here, the reason why I’m here, who I am and who I represent, and why do I constantly proclaim I came to save this world. And before I realized I had prepared stories to entertain you for days, for weeks, to read over and over. Between sharing my knowledge about outer space and how is technology advanced life compared to Earth to narrate my adventures and misadventures on this planet.

On my hands resides the duty, both as a civil servant and a writer, to put it into simple words everything you need to know, about the universe, about your own planet, about me, and maybe, if you allow me, about yourself. We can talk about space travel, we can talk about life on other planets, we can talk about biology, ecology, and technology, we can talk about politics and we can talk about emotions and morals. I can tell you about myself, about why is that I’m here on a rescue mission, I can tell you about my planet and my life on it, I want to tell you of your planet and how I fell in love with the people in it, I want to tell you so many things, more than I first thought, so much that it took me a long time to organize every and each detail.

But before anything, before going deep into my own circumstances, my motives and goals for what I’m doing. Before I talk about my writing career while being a civil servant, before I describe you my physical, before we touch the theme of my synesthesia or why I lost one of my two antennas, before I can tell you about all the funny and sad things, before I can narrate you through words of all what’s happiness and of everything that is oblivion, I decided that first, we need to get over the bureaucracy. 

Bureaucracy, a pretty wonderful word borrowed from another place, I love the Anglo-Norman language, it makes the human English language so rich. But this is just a long preamble of me sugarcoating the information I’m about to service to you. We must start with me being a civil servant, of what exactly? Well, I thought of so many ways into explaining my place of work, in the end, I chose you to lay it slowly and break it down with humor and sensibility. In the human subculture of anime, there’s a certain popular show of an alien that ends in Earth, the bottom of the bottom, a hopeless low-rank soldier sent as a very literal child to this planet to extinguish all life in it, so the planet and its resources could be sold to the best buyer. For better or worse, this backfired, the low-rank soldier lost all their memories of the mission when child, grew up while being taken care of a human and was raised to see themselves as such. This alien who was raised on Earth was a very hilarious man-child who would constantly dig, thirst, for battle, and the adrenaline of fighting someone they may not be able to beat, which in the end, ‘caused the planet to go through a lot of problems while on his stay.

Yet I’m not going to take my time into dissing a precious jewel of animation and lecture for some, instead, let’s go some steps back to what’s really important. A huge part of that story involves an organization of outlaw mercenaries who worked by the command of an authoritarian force of destruction and fear, a creature who lived his way by mercilessly taking thousands of millions of lives in the universe and stealing everything from them, this is sadly, the kind of place I’m working for as a civil servant. I should explain a little further, in case the last line gave you goosebumps, or if still confused you a little, the place I work for, well, the closest translation I can give you from its name is _The Federation of Planets_ , a _colossal_ organization that regulates all the ecology of the universe. Despite the Federation does allow the extinguishment of life in a planet and later the auction of that sphere, they’re not actions and decisions taken by a cartoonish group of avaricious and blood-thirsty serial murderers, but instead, a cold, and relentlessly politically powerful entity, able to decide the end of a planet if they see it fit of their agenda and business. Before the existence of the Federation, people like the ones who appeared in that cartoon actually existed, creatures who would kill millions to obtain money, there were also invasions into planets, wars between planets, all chaos and despair until the Federation appeared and took care of things.

One of the most essential jobs of the Federation is the _classification_ and further organization of inhabited planets. We must investigate and determine, the conditions of the leader species of each planet, we must examine their capabilities of evolution, in all meanings, evolution can have, biologically, intellectually, and morally, and from the results of that investigation, we give a _tier_ to that planet. We divide planets into five different categories, in human language, it would be from tier _A_ to tier _E_ and each tier is also sub-classified into another five categories, Tier-A planets are divided into A1, A2, A3, A4, and A5, then Tier-B planets will be divided into another five sub-groups and so on until Tier-C, there’s only one group for Tier-D and Tier-E. Of course, all different categories and levels represent how far the species of a planet has gone. For example, Tier-E planets are the classification given to spheres where life is still in a microscopic phase, while Tier-A planets, specifically, A1 planets, are spheres in which the dominant species has reached the pinnacle of evolution, creatures who are now nothing more than stardust, omnipotent and omnipresent creatures who only care about increasing their knowledge of the universe and meditate over scientific calculations nor you or me would be able to even comprehend, and they barely deviate from these kinds of things; in this case and just so you know, the leader of the Federation is a creature from a Tier-A planet, yes, we are commanded by a cloud of celestial dusk who sees everything and knows everything, and as they keep existing they get to see more and understand more, one of the most terrifying types of existences in the universe. My planet you ask? My planet is classified as Tier-B2, and as part of a tier B planet, I was predestinated to become a civil servant of the Federation. Later I will explain with even more detail the meaning behind all those letters and numbers, but for now, let’s focus on giving you a fast comprehension of the current situation.

The motto of the Federation, or at least, the closest translation to human language is:

_“To protect without shedding blood_

_To care without a heart_

_And to guide without indulging wisdom”_

In this way, our organization leaves loud and clear their intentions and the way we see everything we do. In a very simple way, and if you haven’t caught the clue yet, _we have all the rights over your planet and over your species_ , even if you weren’t asked, even f you didn’t want it. Earth is a planet classified as Tier-C, which number exactly I won’t tell you yet. Tier-C planets exist in hundreds of thousands on the universe, and the Federation has all rights over them, by legally _owning_ your planet, we provide a series of benefits for you and your solar system, which have actually saved the destiny of many species and has helped them to evolve, scoring further in our classifications and everything those tiers implies, which as I said before, is a theme for later. For example, Tier-C planets receive the rights of becoming untouchable for other advanced species, invasions, investigations and even visits are strictly forbidden to protect the ecology of the planet and their life in it. If a species were to hold an invasion over a Tier-C planet, is our duty to _fully eradicate the invaders before they even reach the atmosphere, neutralizing the threat._ Just like that, investigation and research can only be done by the Federation, be it for classification, for studying material for other species, or in the very delicate case where we have to give a little push for the species of that planet to walk forward into evolution. All these benefits give residents of each sphere to reach in their own ways, all that is needed to become an advanced species; something every dominant life must do themselves regardless of our direct or indirect intervention. The more evolved, the more the benefits, and more the permissions given to interact with the rest of the universe, and the reduction of limits set by the Federation, that way, we have maintained the peace in the universe for _eons_ and will continue happening as such.

Regardless of all the marvelous things, regardless that we have such a macrocosmic task, regardless that we are guided by a gaseous mass of almost infinite knowledge, we still do things like extinguishing the life of a planet and selling it for a species who can buy it. Why something like this does happen? Well, the main reason is, of course, _overpopulation_ , when a species of a Tier-B or Tier-A planet reaches overpopulation and they need a new planet to inhabit, the ones in charge send a formal petition for us, to allow them the auction of a planet. This is a very demanding and difficult procedure, when it comes both to bureaucracy and taking action, sometimes we prepare a planet on their solar system and sell it to them, some other times we have to transport an entirely new planet into their solar system so they can buy it and inhabit it, the paperwork needed often can take long human years, to they need to be sent in advance; that way the Federation will allow faster the resources needed.

Now, the kinds of planets that are often sold are Tier-E planets. As explained before, most of these planets have no dominant species, as the majority of life is still in a microscopic or larvae phase, and since they possess no intellect for us to classify or examine or much less protect, we just use a certain particular technology that destroys all living creatures almost in a cellular level, technology advanced enough to kill everything that breaths and moves, is amazing if you think about it, but also incredibly worrying. And there are also special cases, (And this is where our problem begins) chances where, Tier-C4 and Tier-C5 planets are classified as _No Longer Deemed for Evolution_ , and once a Tier-C planet result comes as such, they’re instantly degraded to Tier-D. After being degraded, they go through a second classification and evaluation, often done by the higher-ups, so they can make the final decision, this doesn’t take long, as they make quick surveillance over the planet on their own and re-read the paperwork done by all the other investigators and researchers who were in the planet and reached that conclusion. If the higher up agrees with their paperwork, then once again that planet will be cataloged as _No Longer Deemed for Evolution_ ; when that happens, they’re one more time degraded, from Tier-D to Tier-E, instantly placing a planet with a prominent species into being eradicated by our technology, leaving a lifeless planet ready to be sold.

As I write this down, I feel uncomfortable, as Earth is a Tier-C5 planet that was classified as _No Longer Deemed for Evolution_. Right now, thanks to my presence here, the second evaluation of this planet has been suspended, if they were to do it, it would take around three human months, and then we (Including me as I won’t abandon this planet) will be degraded to Tier-E, we will be mass murdered, and Earth then will be sold.

 _Degradation_ of a planet, or well, a downgrade of the planet, occurs for any of the following five reasons:

1- The dominant life on the planet possesses no meaning to end wars between neither of the same species not now nor in the distant future.

2- The dominant life on the planet possesses no meaning to end worldwide hunger, poverty, not analphabetism, not now or in the distant future.

3- The dominant life on the planet possesses no meaning to stop world-wide pollution and self-destruction through non-viable ways of sustainable life or energy, not now or in the distant future.

4- The dominant life on the planet possesses no meaning to reach universal love, not now or in the distant future.

5- The dominant life on the planet possesses no meaning to end the belief of supernatural beings better known as religions, not now or in the distant future.

When three out of five of these conditions are met, the planet goes through further investigation, if the group of bureaucrats, inspectors, and scientists can prove that a fourth scenario will never be able to reach for the said planet, then you are classified as NLDE and downgraded. Many planets have failed to escape from NLDE, and most of them retain little to no time as Tier-D before being further downgraded for _cleansing and auction_ as Tier-E. Earth has met all five conditions to be classified as NLDE, and they called my supervisor to make the second test, it was a miracle the one in charge to do it was my boss, an unexpected coincidence which allows me to put in hold the second evaluation.

By filling the proper paperwork with my supervisor, the Federation, and the boss of the Federation, using the articles 135, 136, and 137 of the amendment of _NDLE and the termination of life for commercial use of Planets_ , I met and obtained a pledge to suspend the second evaluation until further notice, and was allowed to obtain permission to _intervene in the evolution of the planet and contribute for the meeting of any of the five clauses for NDLE._ In resume I’ve come here to this planet in an attempt to make possible, in the years I stay here or in the foreseeable future, any of the five conditions which makes a planet be seen as _Deemed for Evolution_ , that way, planet Earth will be promoted as a Tier-C4 planet and will no longer have to go through downgrading type evaluations, forever safe and advancing on their own towards a better, and mayhaps, perfect civilization.

I have no powers unless my synesthesia can be interpreted as such. I don’t have super-non-human abilities unless stretching my remaining antenna and playing it like a one-chord guitar can be interpreted as such. What I only have to help this world to obtain what they need, are _words_ , I’m good at phrasing my feelings, I’m good at reading and understanding people, I’m good at reaching people through words, be it spoken or written. Sadly I’m not a half-simian alien who can shoot rays of freezing energy from their hands and feet, I can’t tell you I’ll be flying around the world, destroying and disabling weapons of mass destruction, feeding malnourished kids, and teaching them addition and subtraction all over this sphere. To be honest, most of the time I don’t know what am I doing and what is that I should be doing, I’m only one alien, trying to help eight billion people and counting up, sometimes I wonder what was I thinking when I decided to do this.

But most of the time, I see all of you and remember why am I doing this.

There’s no other choice but to move forward, after all

_When you see someone in need, don’t you feel like you want to help them?_

My planet as I told you before is Tier-B2, which means we meet all five conditions. Just imagine something like that, imagine your own planet, but without wars, imagine your own planet, but people can always go and eat the things they love, a world where everyone enjoys doing what they want, each time with fewer and fewer fights, fewer and fewer discussions. Imagine your planet finally with flying vehicles flashing through the skies, imagine being able to buy a ticket for a rocket to the moon and stay there for your summer vacations. Imagine your planet, where all your species no longer suffer from any type of disabilities nor pre-existent conditions, chronically type sickness forever gone from the human DNA, being able to eat and smell and touch whatever you want without an allergy that suffocates you, imagine living for two hundred, even four hundred years and still feel like there’s so much to enjoy, that there’s still so much to know and feel and love. Imagine your planet with people who love and respect each other, where exists universal love. Imagine your planet, where the scenery is the same, where the people around you are the same, where the taste of water and the smell of the air is the same, but where all of these magnificent things happen, wouldn’t it be incredible? That’s what my planet is like, that’s how most of Tier-B planets look like.

I can’t promise you things will be better in a matter of years, I can’t promise you I’ll be able to do any of the five things before your existence disappears, I don’t want to promise you the impossible. But I can promise you that I will not leave this planet until I make possible at least two of those things, as much as it takes me, as long as it takes me, I want a planet where your grandkids and the grandkids of your grandkids can have a better life, and a better future, I want for this world to keep existing, I want for the human race to keep living, all these wonderful people, because I’m in love with humanity, and I refuse to believe you aren’t deemed for evolution.

There are many other things about what I want to tell you about, many stories I want to share, many pieces of alien knowledge I want to impart and pass down to you, and I hope you have the patient and the understanding to join me in this trip because I can’t save this world on my own.

I need your help.

I need the world’s help, to reach as many as possible, to reach humanity.

Let’s save this world together, let’s build a better future.


	2. The Theory of the Twins

One time I got asked how is it possible that people living on other planets always look similar to people on Earth. That was a fact I also didn’t know when I was little, and in my case, I found it strange why humans and people on other planets look so similar to us. That I discovered it in programmed school classes and explorations to other planets, but yes, the majority of intelligent life in the universe will always look the same.

This is of course, true to a certain extension, despite I look like a human I also have two antennas, well, now I only have one.

Why everyone in the universe looks the same is one of the first things we learn in classes. It was a theory made by an anthropologist hundreds of thousands of solar years before I was born; they lived on a Tier-C1 planet. _The Theory of the Twins_ is quite simple and was proven true by further exploration and investigation around the universe, once again I must remark, this was done _way_ before I had been born.

I’m aware that humans have a short knowledge of how fraternal and identical twins are born, but did you know there are seven different types of human twins? Most of the cultural wisdom about this theme stops at the first two types, and _The Theory of the Twins_ works with three exact types, besides using the _Fraternal_ and _Identical_ concepts, this theory also uses the _Mirror Twins_ example.

To fathom with detail what this unravels, I will stick to the human knowledge of how a twin is born, for now, let’s have a recap. Humans know that _Fraternal Twins_ or dizygotic twins result from the fertilization of two separate eggs growing at the same time during pregnancy, while _Identical Twins_ or monozygotic are what happens when one fertilized egg splits in two. Finally, _Mirror Twins_ are often a slight twist included in the normal gestation of fraternal and identical, in which the two individuals grow physical characteristics opposite to the other, like one is right-handed and the other being left-handed.

Now, what the scientist responsible for this theory formulated, is that the principle of how twins result and develop in pregnancy could be extrapolated to how intelligent life grows on other planets. Not so long ago, humans discovered that most of the existent minerals beneath the surface of the earth came from multiple spots of rain of debris like asteroids and meteorites, as an enormous quantity of precious metals on Earth disappeared from and below the surface when the planet had started forming, when its core was created, by collisions of other multiple planet-size objects. First, the core was created and the basic metals separated, later the rains of debris came, and replenished the sphere with minerals.

This way exactly, is how most other prosperous civilizations came to live. Multiple groups of scientists from a Tier-B4 planet called Ophion-36, realized universe wide-size explorations under the command of the _Federation of Planets,_ by using a special type of spaceship (Another story for later) which allowed access to the atmosphere of Tier-C and E planets without being detected. In these investigations, they found that 99% of planets classified from Tier-E to Tier-C1 show the same geological characteristics as the rest, early collisions with major-size objects, then collisions with multiple, constantly, and consistently rains of debris. Not only that, but it was also proven that most of these planets were at similar distances from the sun, and were conveniently positioned and protected by other spheres and their gravity fields. 

The reasons why the planets used to confirm this theory were Tier-E and C is because Tier-B planets are classified as such for being on the steps of geological reconfiguration. From the core of the sphere up the surface, from the inside out, Tier-B planets are remodeled for the needs of their civilization, and can no longer suffice the needed data for the investigation to confirm such theory.

Like all life in solar systems across the universe grows under the same conditions. Under the same environment, and forming from similar unicellular beings, then the result will produce living beings identical to a certain degree or even fully identical, from intelligent life evolving on neighbor planets, or neighbor solar systems, going through even similar ways of selective evolution until reaching, in case of humans of Earth, something like the Homo sapiens.

If you compare the humans with my civilization, then we will be _Fraternal Twins._ If you put us side to side, the first differences, the _unique_ differences you’ll be able to distinguish, are the color and size of our irises and eyes, and that you don’t have antennas like my species. But that’s pretty much it; overall, we are similar about everything else, our species too are made of Carbon molecules, our species too metabolize Oxygen, our species too have skin colors similar to Earthlings as our melanin reacts to the sun rays in the same way. Just that way, there are other aliens in the universe who look a lot like my species and even more like the Earthlings, with just a couple of differences from others. There are aliens which skin metabolizes sun rays in different ways; hence their skin color would be strange for us, like gray, green, or even red. There are aliens which hair sparkles and shines as if it were made of glitter, there are aliens which skin is harder and thicker and makes them look like made or rocks, and there are even aliens who may have horns or even a tail, but despite that, we are identical in everything else, because all of us in the universe, evolved from a planet which life was created under the same conditions and with the same elements. There may be multiple distinctions between us, maybe because our planet had more iron than other planets, or maybe because of the lack of rhodium compared to life in other solar systems, but we are, if not identical, almost identical.

While we are just _Fraternal Twins,_ there are civilizations who are _Identical Twins_ to the ones on my planet, just like there are identical versions to the earthlings on other planets. It probably is hard to believe, or even harder to picture, but this is a reality of the cosmos, in a faraway solar system from the Milky Way, there’s a planet which intelligent life is exactly the same as the one on Planet Earth. 

Finally, there are the _Mirror-Side_ _Twins._ Civilizations which characteristics are the opposite of other civilizations who come from a neighbor planet; if you put them side to side, it would be as if you were standing beside a mirror, looking at your own reflection.

If you contemplate this fact, doesn’t it make life interesting? When the day comes Earth is allowed to space travel, you’ll be surprised to meet all other civilizations around the cosmos and how similar we are from the other. It’d be even more charming and surprising than what humans think of how life on other planets is! There are no aliens who are entirely made of silicon or minerals, there aren’t aliens who have six, eight or ten limbs, the universe is not a festival of bizarre entities as much as you think, we are one and the same, coming from the same particles, we share a genetic code which transcends from the origin of the very Big Bang!


	3. My Planet

It is about time the preamble touches an interesting part of this long story. The planet I live in and me. As mentioned from before, it’s a Tier-B2 planet which name is G-251. Most planets usually have two names, one is the name the leader civilization gives to their sphere, and the second is the legal name given by the Federation of Planets. While the legal name of my planet is G-251, it does not possess a name given by my species, this planet after all, is the third planet my species has obtained through NLDE auctions, the parents of my parents were born here, so did my parents, and so did I, yet we never felt in the need, not even as a civilization, to give it name of our own. If you want to know, our _Matrix Planet_ (term used to define the sphere where the civilization originally inhabited) is called Kal’Fa, which in the Earthling definitions; it bluntly means _“Progress”._

G-251 is located in the same solar system as Kal’Fa and G-250. The difference between these first two planets and the one I was born in is that this one is half the size of Kal’Fa, while our Matrix Planet harbors about 20 billion of our people, and G-250 has a rough number of 12 billion people, our planet has barely 5 billion. Since is half the size, we are also placed closer of our central body (Sun) in a distance of 250 million kilometers, after all, our central body is relatively bigger than the Earthlings’. If you can imagine a wide dark space, and place a yellow marble in the center of that dark space, that’d be the sun, and five fingertips of distance, there’s my planet, then there’s Kal’Fa, and finally behind the Matrix Planet there’s G-250.

On planet G-251, we don’t have such thing as continents or countries, yet we are divided by zones. These zones cover most of the sphere as gigantic square tectonic plates or tiles, since we are a Tier-B planet, this sphere was remodeled from the inside out after being bought from a NLDE auction, so it could resemble Kal’Fa and G-250 for the next generation of our species to inhabit it. You could think about my planet like a blue Disco Ball without the light reflections, _entirely artificial_ and with not a remarkable trace of nature which can be observed from outer space, (We do have fauna and flora, but is strictly administrated and contained, it doesn’t roam freely around the sphere, even the rivers and oceans, their size and positions are controlled).

Now, by the time I was born, humanity was still in the industrial revolution. By this calculation, in Earthling years, I’m 260 years old, which to be honest, is not too far from my actual age. I was born in the zone 65, enumerated by first tile in top of the planet and descending in spiral, you can find the tile number 65. I was a healthy biologically identified male in the major hospital of our zone, as my parents lived in the “capital”. When we are born, our species goes through a series of short operations; we are injected with five serums, while I was told I can’t describe the name and components of these serums in here or they’ll be redacted, I can tell you what they do. Almost fifteen minutes after being born, I was placed inside an incubator, scanned by a computer, and validated to receive the injections. The first is for our bodies to accustom for space travel and warp transportation, this way our bone structure doesn’t weaken and our internal system and psyche are not affected by the energy and force required to travel inside a spaceship and warping from one place to the other. The second injection is a cocktail of proteins which rewrites our DNA structure, making us a healthy and long-lived species, that is why despite being two hundred years old, I have a young face as I was in my twenties. From the third to fifth injection, it is just a series of vaccines, a handful of specialized and autonomous nano machines that realize a number of tasks inside our bodies, from healing an allergy to combat a hereditary and chronically illness.

After the injections, we are also injected with two different microchips below our ears from both sides of the head. The chip of the left allow us to connect to the master computer in our Matrix Planet (And when I was hired in the Federation of Planet, it was upgraded to access their master computer) this chip remains toggled off the first four years of our live, then after the fifth year our parents can activate it for the master computer to give us all the information and education needed in our infancy, as we continue growing up, the more knowledge we obtain, the more access to other fields we unlock. This still, doesn’t make us a species who knows it all, our master computer is after all, limited by the knowledge flowed into it by our past generations, so is the master computer from the Federation, so even when having access to many terabytes of knowledge, we still don’t know every bit of the universe, that’s a right which continues to belong only to Tier-A1 species.

The chip on the right side of our head s a different library of information, this one isn’t connected to a bigger source, is stored in that small device inside our skins. The right chip is a universal translator, it allows us to change the volume and modulation of our voice, and translates the bioelectrical signals of our native language at unthinkable speeds, resulting into speaking a different language from the one you know, it happens automatically and naturally whenever you encounter a different species. The reason why this universal translator holds their information locally and also does not have the capacity to be upgraded, rests behind that there’s just a small amount of languages used in universe (Fairly 27, including speaking with artificial life like computers!), there’s no need to muster each and every language in each planet, not only it would result in millions of thousands, is also a waste of time, in many senses, the only languages needed for us to understand are the ones from Tier-B5 to Tier-A1 planets, because spheres from Tier-C5 to 1 aren’t allowed to communicate between each other, nor with planets from higher tiers.

When the operations were done and my mother was properly treated, my father took us back home, her labor lasted ten hours and her treatment and my operations were six more. Like I explained with the Theory of The Twins, my species is quite similar to the Earthlings except our eyes which are of mellow honey tones and the fact we have antennas. The rest of our bodies is identical, and with that I mean it develops in the same way, our teeth, our hair, our skin, our bones, nails, everything is identical to the way humans are shaped and grow, you can also say, humans’ shape and growth are identical to us. Our central body irradiates a color of energy similar of the spectrum of the Earthlings’ sun, due to this, the color of my skin is white, but when it tans, it turns into a light gray color, this has been a particular problem here on Earth, because the atmosphere doesn’t filter the light properly, it burns my skin, and most of the time I look like a gray alien something that usually doesn't happen. I possess the average features of my species; I’m 5’5 feet tall, of honey-green eyes and black hair, a small nose and small ears, with a face not so large and not so small.

And like I say the first time, our species does not possess special abilities or superpowers. I’m not like Superman, who obtains super strength and can shoot rays from his eyes by being irradiated by the yellow light of the Earthlings sun, what I only get is a horrible tan that makes it hard to wander in the planet without being spotted. Yet, and YET, despite I keep the argument that I’m nothing special from the rest, due to the serums in my body, my health is the same as the one of an athletic human. Not in an Olympic winner tier, neither of someone who takes supplementary nutrients and protein shakes, but of someone who hits the gym from three to four days a week. My endurance and stamina is at least above the average from the average humans.

Next time, I would like to tell you more about how is life in our planet compared with Earth and our ways of living, our architecture, fauna and flora, our education, gastronomy, and medicine, politics, technology, our spaceships and so much more, so until then, have a great day!


End file.
